


Cabin in the Woods

by glitteredsins, jennandanica



Series: Citadel: Antony Starr and Stephen Amell [130]
Category: Actor RPF, Arrow (TV 2012) RPF, Banshee (TV) RPF, Canadian Actor RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG), New Zealand Actor RPF, The Boys (TV 2019) RPF
Genre: BDSM, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 16:28:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19977082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitteredsins/pseuds/glitteredsins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica
Summary: In Citadel, Antony Starr is an AU (alternate universe) character. He tells people he's an IT Risk Management and Computer Security Consultant (his official cover) but really he's a ex-military, sometimes mercenary, computer hacker and master thief hired by collectors and other ruthless people to steal for them: art, jewels, money, information... Citadel knows Antony's true occupation and he would never target the organization or any of its membership. Through Cit, he's met Stephen Amell (played RL) and fallen hard. This is their story.





	Cabin in the Woods

**Author's Note:**

> This is a re-posting (archiving) of all logs for the Antony Starr/Stephen Amell storyline in the BDSM RPS RPG [Citadel](http://citadel.dreamwidth.org/read).

"Here you go," Antony says, handing Stephen one glass of scotch before closing the doors behind him and taking a seat beside his husband with the other. "This is beautiful." The view over Fontana Lake and the Great Smoky Mountains National Park even more breathtaking than the pictures they'd seen.

"It really is," Stephen barely pulls his gaze away from the vista laid out before them to accept the glass. "I think it's on a par with the view from our honeymoon place." Now he glances over at Antony and smiles.

Antony nods and smiles back. "Maybe we should make that our number one when it comes to the beach house," he says, not that they're in rush to find one. "A spectacular view."

Stephen snorts out a laugh as he lifts his glass to his mouth. "Yeah, because we'll be spending soooo much time looking at the view..." He takes a healthy drink before humming his appreciation and lifting the glass up to the last of the sunlight to study it's colour. "This is good."

Antony nods. "Tommy sent it over. It's from a distillery near his estate. Auchentoshan. This is their three year."

"What just a 'hey how are you' bottle of good scotch?" Stephen peers into the glass and takes another sip. "I need friends like that."

Antony laughs. "He _is_ your friend," he says with a smile. "He sent it over for both of us. He knows we like scotch and he's thinking about investing in the distillery. Wants to know what we think."

"Well I like it," Stephen nods, he lets out a heavy sigh and slumps just a little more into his seat. "Peace and quiet."

"At last?" Antony says, knowing just how hard his husband's been working.

"Yeah." Stephen takes another sip of his drink, his gaze still fixed on the view before them. "I'm glad we've got things planned, I'm not so sure I could go from insane activity to nothing and not get twitchy."

Antony nods. He knows what it's like. "You still want a lie-in tomorrow?"

Now Stephen turns an amused gaze on his husband. "A lie in? Or a sex lie in?"

Antony grins. "Can't we have both?"

"I kinda assumed that was inevitable," Stephen winks, loving how Antony's eyes crinkle up when he smiles like that. "Just so long as you leave me able to ride a damned horse."

Antony crosses his heart, his grin even wider.

"I mean it!" Stephen shakes his head and rolls his eyes. "Fuck my life."

"I meant it too," Antony says, taking a sip of his scotch. "I can behave."

"Hmmm, and be gentle and fluffy too huh?" Stephen slips from his seat and knee walks the short space to Antony's. He settles on the wooden deck and leans in against his husband's knee.

"That might be asking too much," Antony says with a small smile, running his hand through Stephen's hair before it comes to rest at the back of his neck, palm curved over his collar.

"Oh I don't know. I mean if you were really determined I bet you could." Stephen's skin goosebumps from the caress and he rubs his cheek against Antony's knee.

"Yeah, but would you want me that way?" Antony teases, fingers stroking along Stephen's collar, his groin starting to tighten like it always does.

"Maybe, just the once, to see." Tipping his head back, Stephen looks up at his husband.

Antony chuckles. "I could probably manage gentle - and I have - but fluffy?" His eyes crinkle.

"It's a challenge, you like challenges right?" Turning, Stephen sets himself between Antony's legs, his arms crossed over his husband's thighs as he gazes up at him.

"You didn't suddenly develop a furry kink and not tell me?" Antony teases, his jeans tightening even further with the way Stephen's looking at him.

The subtle movement in Antony's crotch does not go unnoticed. "Not that kind of fluffy." He rolls his eyes. "I mean soft... really tender..." And as he says it he wonders if Antony is gentle with women when he sleeps with them. If he's an entirely different lover.

Antony grins. "You want to find out now?"

Stephen blinks at that, then nods silently. Work has been insane, and he's not spent the kind of time with his husband he would have liked, either as a lover, or as his Master's boy. He's emotionally needy, and for once, Stephen recognises that in himself.

"C'mon," Antony takes Stephen's hand, linking their fingers and rises to his feet, pulling Stephen with him, back into the house and through to the bedroom.

Stephen follows willingly, his gaze fixed on his husband's back as he's pulled along. He feels a surge of love for this wonderful man, _his_ man, the person who has given Stephen all the things he wished for himself and so much more.

Turning to face Stephen, Antony slowly unbuttons his husband's shirt, taking his time in easing each button through its hole. "You are the most beautiful man I've ever seen in my life," he says softly, leaning in to kiss Stephen.

Stephen's mouth opens to Antony's kiss and he takes a half step into it, his hand rising to slip around Antony's neck, the skin warm and firm beneath his palm.

Antony feeds a soft groan into the kiss, working Stephen's shirt from his shoulders and letting it fall to the floor. He runs his hands over Stephen's back, dipping his fingers below his waistband but no further as he deepens the kiss, licking into his mouth.

Antony tastes of scotch, and his own unique flavour, one Stephen long since became addicted to. His free hand slides beneath Antony's top and he presses his fingers against softly haired flesh, slipping his hand up he doesn't stop until he reaches the hard peak of a nipple, he toys with it a little as he hums his own pleasure into their kissing.

Fuck. Antony's cock jerks inside his jeans and he reaches between them to unfasten Stephen's, ease them down over his hips, urging his husband, his lover, to shed them. "If you want me gentle, you're going to let me take my time," he says with a smile.

"M'not hurrying a thing," Stephen murmurs back, reaching down to pull Antony's sweater up and over his head. The tags he always wears swing free before tapping down between his pecs. "I love that you still wear these all the time." He glances up as he takes the warm mental between his fingers.

"I may not be running all over the world," Antony says, pulling his own jeans open, "but they still mean I carry you with me, wherever I go."

"You have your wedding ring," Stephen points out, stepping out of his own jeans and reaching down to push off his sock until he's completely naked. "And you get to wear it all the time." Unlike himself, where he has to be circumspect about when he thinks he can 'get away' with wearing it. Something that pains him more than he'd care to admit.

"Yeah, but you gave me these first," Antony says then shrugs, setting his jeans aside as well. "They mean different things."

Stephen's brows rise at that, but he doesn't push to find out what, instead he reaches out to let his fingers play through Antony's chest hair once more, knowing that if he were to bury his nose in it, it would smell of his husband, all male and musky. _Fuck..._

Antony pulls Stephen in close again, kissing him softly, warmly, savouring his taste and his feel. He kisses along Stephen's jaw, down his throat, along his collarbone...

Stephen's skin goosebumps at the play of Antony's lips over his neck. He's not still, his hands roam, stroking, petting and squeezing firm muscle. "Tony... Tony..." He whispers his husbands name over and over.

"Stephen..." Antony returns, moving them both to the bed, Stephen on his back and Antony above him, the kisses continuing, down his chest, over his nipples, each sucked into his mouth, licked and gently bitten, his cock growing harder and harder. "My beautiful Stephen."

So used to hearing 'boy' when they are being intimate, to hear his name like this, spoken in that tone... Stephen's belly tightens, his heart squeezes. He rubs the pads of his fingers through the short crop of his husband's hair, the other hand pressed against the hard curve of a shoulder. "My darling husband, my love..." he whispers back.

The words urge Antony on, his mouth moving over Stephen's skin, moving over ribs and hipbones and belly, moving lower and lower, licking, sucking, gently nibbling, kissing away the slightest sting.

It's an odd feeling, but there is no other word for it, but Stephen is feeling 'worshipped', the tenderness and love he'd asked for is being heaped on him in spades. "Tony..." He shifts a little pushing up on to his elbows, his hand reaching to pet Antony's head. "When do I get my turn?" he asks, his voice gone rough with arousal.

His mouth _thisclose_ to Stephen's cock, Antony lifts his head and grins. "You don't want to wait a bit?"

Swallowing hard Stephen manages a quick shake of the head. "This is about us, not just you loving me." His cock twitches barely brushing Antony's lower lip. "Oh fuck!"

"I could just turn around but I don't think that would be gentle _or_ fluffy," Antony says, his eyes crinkling as he deliberately brushes his lips across the head of Stephen's cock.

"No... but I haven't done that for you in too long," Stephen's voice hitches at the caress. "How did I get so lucky to find you? You're like my drug, my whole reason for being..."

Antony pushes up onto all fours and crawls up the length of Stephen's body, draping himself over his husband, their bodies fitting perfectly. "And you're mine. Don't ever forget it," he whispers, kissing Stephen softly.

Stephen simply melts beneath his husband, the weight, heat, the scent of him, the taste of his kisses, the hard length of his impressive cock snugged up against his own. He kisses back, his tongue rubbing against Antony's as it explores his mouth.

Antony moves against Stephen, letting their cocks rub together, the friction exquisite, their skin smeared with precome. He licks into Stephen's mouth, their tongues tangling, groans at the taste, at the feel of him. He's never felt like this with anyone. Never even wanted to. "You feel so good," he whispers again, nibbling at Stephen's lips, the words wholly inadequate.

Even after all this time together it seems there are still new experiences to share, this intense intimacy is unlike anything they've done before. A new layer, a different take on their shared sex. "You feel..." Stephen trails off, searching for something that will even hint at what he's feeling. "...like all... everything, home, heaven..."

Antony nods. "You too," he whispers, his chest tight, suddenly, surprisingly overwhelmed by emotion. "What do you want? Just like this?"

Stephen nods, not trusting his voice, he parts his thighs, allowing Antony to sink between them.

Getting their cocks lined up, both slick with precome already, Antony moves against Stephen, kissing him again and again, his breath thickening with every easy thrust. "Oh, fuck..." he murmurs, kissing Stephen's throat again, nipping lightly at his skin. "I love you so much..."

It's hot, sensual and intense, Stephen's body is tingling with erotic stimulation, his hands slip and slide over the heated skin of Antony's back, kneading and pulling him closer still. "Yeah, fuck... oh fuck... love... love you too darling man..."

"Oh, god, close..." Antony warns, wanting to make sure Stephen's there with him.

"Yeah... oh..." Stephen pushes up, his own movements becoming frenzied in those final moments before his cock swells and then spills semen, slickly between their bodies.

Antony's only a moment behind, his body tensing hard, thick hot spurts added to the mess painting their skin. He grins and kisses Stephen again.

"Well fuck," Stephen groans, "You _can_ do gentle and fluffy." He chuckles, the sound low and throaty. "I'll lick it off you if you lick it off me," he challenges mischievously, his blue eyes dancing with teasing.

Antony grins back and drops down, tongue already cutting wide swathes through the still warm fluid bathing Stephen's belly and groin.

"Oh fuck... you're trying to break me huh?" Stephen reaches out to run his fingers through the dark crop of his husband's hair as Antony cleans his skin.

Antony's grin widens and he holds up his fingers roughly a half inch apart. "Just a little," he murmurs, lifting his head as he finally gets the last drop.

"C'mere," Stephen crooks a finger, indicating his husband really should slide right back up his body. "I want to kiss you."

"But I'm still a mess," Antony protests, eyes crinkling.

"Patience," Stephen rumbles, "as if I'd pass up the chance of getting my mouth on you hm?"

"I was more concerned about getting you dirty again," Antony says with a chuckle, "but I'll let you worry about that." Already moving up Stephen's body.

Cupping Antony's face in his palms Stephen nuzzles a tender kiss against Antony's mouth before he presses in for more, his tongue insistent as he seeks to dominate the kiss.

Antony makes a soft sound of pleasure, letting their tongues tangle, Stephen take the lead.

Whilst Antony almost always takes the lead, Stephen is more than capable of doing so if he's so inclined. Today he's inclined, so he uses his strength to roll them, his heel in the bed for leverage until Antony is beneath him. He breaks the kiss just long enough to murmur "I love you," against Antony's mouth.

"I love you too," Antony gets out, making room for Stephen between his thighs, his hands roaming over his lover's shoulders and back.

Stephen rubs himself against Antony as he bites playfully at his husband's lower lip. "You know what I've not done in far too long?" he asks, quirking one brow.

Antony chuckles. "What?" He isn't even going to dare a guess.

"I haven't eaten that gorgeous ass of yours," Stephen's eyes dance with wicked intent. "Tasted you like that... pleasured you like that. "

The words draw a groan from Antony, his softening cock instantly struggling to harden again. "Gotta fix that," he murmurs, the look in Stephen's eyes... fuck.

"Yeah? And shall I use fingers too hmm?" He draws his fingertip around the outline of Antony's mouth, his entire demeanour one of sexual enticement. "Seek out your prostate, make you orgasm so fucking hard?"

"Yeah." Antony nods, tongue flicking out over Stephen's finger. "You want me to turn over?"

"Yeah, yeah I do," Stephen plants one last kiss on Antony's mouth before pushing up onto all fours to give Antony the room he needs. "I want to taste you..."

Christ. Arousal already thrumming through his veins, Antony turns over, shoving the pillows under him and arranging them - and himself - the way he knows Stephen likes.

Stephen sits back on his heels and takes a minute to just appreciate what's laid out before him. He smooths the palms of his hands over the hair dusted globes. "You have a fucking beautiful ass," he observes as he gives them a squeeze. "I don't get to appreciate it nearly enough, not like this."

Antony groans softly at the squeeze and then laughs. "I'll have to fix that."

"Yeah?" Stephen's reply is distracted at best, because he's all kinds of fixated on that dark cleft, the musky, haired skin and that tight pucker. He licks his lips before he leans in, nosing first, inhaling Antony's scent before he lets his tongue flicker out to tease and taste.

Something low down flips hard at that first nudge and Antony groans, fingers curling into fists.

One taste is not nearly enough, Stephen goes back in, more determined this time. He licks over Antony's hole with broad swipes, getting the skin slick and wet. His eyes closed he concentrates on the scent and taste of his husband.

"Fuck," Antony blurts out, fingers digging into his own skin, hips canting back for more.

Stephen would smile, if his mouth wasn't better employed, he makes a soft grunting noise before he presses in, his tongue working its way into Antony's body.

Cursing under his breath again, Antony bites hard at his lower lip, his cock straining, trapped between his belly and the bed. "Fuck, yeah..."

He takes his time here, slicking up Antony's hole until his chin, and his husbands cleft are wet with saliva, only then, when Antony can no longer keep still does Stephen carefully slide a finger in, working it back and forth, his thumb rubbing the surrounding skin.

Antony lets loose with a string of expletives this time, the patch of damp spreading beneath him. He licks at his lips then whispers, "More."

'More'. Stephen takes that to mean 'more fingers', so he adds another, corkscrewing them, teasing his lover mercilessly.

"Oh, fuck," Antony groans, hips rocking, body begging for Stephen to continue. "I'm getting close," he warns, just in case.

"Hold on," Stephen murmurs, he adds more lube then carefully pushes deeper, the pads of his fingers seeking out the swollen bump of his husband's prostate which he gently rubs.

Antony grunts, a shudder running through him at the direct pressure, his balls drawing up. He fucks himself back onto Stephen's fingers, a couple short hard jerks before he's coming, cock spurting beneath him. Fuck.

Stephen experiences a wash of something unfamiliar, it takes a moment for him to put a name to it; power. It's powerful to make your oh-so-dominant husband come undone quite like this. He pushes it down and gentles his movements as he leans in to nuzzle one firm, hair dusted ass cheek.

"That's it. I'm done for," Antony murmurs, reaching back to touch Stephen's head. Two orgasms in such a short time. Damn right he's done. "That was amazing."

Sliding his fingers free Stephen wipes his fingers down before pushing up to sit back on his heels. "Good." He smiles and gives Antony's ass a gentle pat indicating he can turn over now.

Antony rolls over, sinking back down with a sigh, motioning for Stephen to join him.

Crawling up the bed, Stephen lays down, tucking himself under Antony's arm and setting his cheek to his husband's chest. "I should do that more often."

"I certainly wouldn't complain," Antony says, weighing whether to go on or not but he does. "Think you might ever want to use more than your fingers?"

Stephen glances up at that. "Using a toy? Or...." he trails off, trying to imagine actually topping his husband.

"I was thinking or but if you want me to drop the subject again, I will," Antony says bluntly. It's not like he's so sold on the idea that he'd risk making Stephen upset and ruin their holiday.

Stephen pushes up and tucks himself closer until he can rest his hand on Antony's chest and sets his chin on it. "You've asked that a couple of times now, but when we met, you were really clear that wasn't on the table. So... what's changed?" He thinks it's a fair question.

"You have," Antony says easily, without hesitation. "It's not something I'd offer anyone else. It's still off the table outside of you and me. But I let you use your mouth and your fingers on me and it feels good. I can imagine the other feeling good too. With you."

He lets that settle for a moment, his brows slightly furrowed in thought. "It's a big shift for me, to even think about it. On one hand I'm intrigued, on the other, I don't know how I'd feel squaring that with the inherent submissiveness I feel in our relationship. It's been so long since I topped anyone."

"You don't miss it?" Antony asks, watching Stephen.

"What? With our sex life?" Stephen huffs out an amused noise before the smile fades and he offers a half shrug. "It's never been a driving need for me, not like it is for you. All I've wanted since I got square with my sexuality and my kink was to find a top, a dominant who wanted a true bottom," He pauses holding up his hand to still any response from his husband before he continues. "It's just not been something I had to think about."

Antony smiles. "Tell you what," he says. "I've put it on the table, you can think about it if you want or not, and I won't bring it up again. It's not something I'm set on. I just figured if I was going to offer it to anyone, it would be you."

Stephen's nose wrinkles up. "Now you sound like you're not bothered, this is a big mental shift for me. I'm not saying I don't want to, just... it's a big change. Of course I want to please you." He rubs his foot along Antony's calf as he speaks.

"And that's why, even if you did decide you wanted to top me, you'd still be submitting," Antony points out. "It doesn't actually change our dynamics. But if I sound like I'm not bothered, that's not the case. I'm just acknowledging that I've pushed you a hell of a lot already in our time together. I don't _need_ this if it's something that makes you really uncomfortable."

"Oh!" It hadn't occurred to Stephen that he could re-frame it for himself as another form of submission. "Huh, I hadn't thought of it like that - it's just another way you can use my body for your pleasure. Yeah?" He looks up at Antony seeking confirmation. This puts it in a whole other light.

Antony grins. "Yeah." Wondering why he didn't clue into this even sooner. "I'd still be in control and you'd still need permission to come in my ass."

'Come in my ass'. Fuck. There's a distinct feeling of cognitive dissonance for Stephen at those words, he takes a moment more to think on it. "I think, if we approach it like that, yeah I'd like to try it. Maybe not right away, but... if you want me to play with your ass more... it might feel more natural to let it happen like that?"

Antony smiles, leaning forward so he can kiss Stephen. "That works for me."

[feedback welcome. comments screened.]


End file.
